


Snap

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Snap: done or taken on the spur of the moment, unexpectedly, or without notice."Just give me time, I might come around."





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam jerks on JD's jacket backwards so that JD's jacket is wrapped around JD's arm that only his hands had some movement. Adam pushes JD against their room's crisp cream coloured door with a thud. 

Adam stops.

Moves away; turns towards their bed.

Chest and broad shoulders moving up and down; panting.

"Adam?" JD says, trying to move closer to touch, comfort but struggles with the jacket still keeping him back.

Adam reaches out and helps JD out of the jacket but retracts afterwards with the jacket in hand.

"No, I was too rough with you," says Adam, sitting on the end of their bed.

Adam sees the slightest fear disappearing from JD’s eyes after he sits on his shins in front of Adam.

"Adam, I'm alright," JD says, gently coaxing his jacket out of Adam's hand to hang up again.

The silence that follows wasn't awkward but wasn't comfortable either.

"I just got slightly frightened, it's been a hot minute since I was 20," JD says, turning around to lean against the wardrobe's door and slides down to the carpeted floor.

He stands and walks slowly towards Adam, probably not to startle Adam.

"Down," JD says and gently pushes Adam on his back on their bed, "eyes closed."

The next thing Adam feels is the cold wetness from a cotton ball soaked in makeup remover on his dark shaded eyelids.

"What-," asks Adam, hand caught by JD before he could reach his face.

"Be still," JD says as he straddles Adam's waist.

"No..." whines Adam, gets a hold of JD’s busy hands and flips them.

The shock and surprise is clearly evident on JD’s face.

"Damn, here I go again with being rough," says Adam as he is hovering over JD, pinning his arms to their bed.

Adam puts their foreheads together and moves his hands into JD’s, "I am really sorry about being rough with you."

JD removes one hand from Adam's and wraps his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Just give me time, I might come around."


End file.
